Musings of a Bored Mind
by Cyan Moon
Summary: what´d you do in school? answer: get bored and start thinking crazy things. ramdom thoughts for Lily and the marauder´s POV. chap 1: how an evil eraser, a diary, that´s not so much of a diary and Potter get together in Lily´s mind? read and find out!


hello everyone!! I'm so proud of myself, my very first Harry Potter fanfic! - I think I'm gonna cry... - well, maybe not _technically_ the first, but the real first one was a very sucky one, so it doesn't really count. not for me anyway.

this is gonna be from the marauders and lily's point of view, being basically random thinking in moments of boredom - even as cool as it is, Hogwarts is still a _school_, so what do you do in school? Answer: get bored and start thinking crazy and stupid things. I'll try not to make it so dull (for example: he sat there all day, just watching the ceiling.)'cause, where's the fun in that?

I know the grammar in here is really bad, but I've got good reasons: my first language is Spanish, and therefore, my english isn't really fluent. Another thing is my crapy laptop - and antique with a 3.1 windows. go figure - which insist in changing Is, with Ys. so please, bear with me.

read and review!

disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, if I did, I would be writing this in my own super-fast, super-amazing laptop, instead of doing this in this crapy antique. but no, this all belongs to genius JK Rowling.

:sighs: life sucks.****

****

****

****

****

****

**Musings of a bored mind******

****

**1. Lily**

****

**The evil eraser and Lily's not-diary**

What is it with sand and bathing suits anyway? I mean, what is it that attracts sand so much to get _beneath _the bathing suit, as a moth to an electric bulb? (since there aren't any electric bulbs at Hogwarts, let's just call it flames.)

will we - mere mortals - ever get an answer to such a transcendental question?

my bets are on the 'no' side.

But returning to my point, why does sand has to be so bloody difficult to get out? I ask this because it took me nearly three hours to get the damn sand out.

And I really like that bathing suit! I've been told I look good on it. by a really cute american guy. Wait, erase that, by a really hot american guy.

So yeah, I pretty much adore said bathing suit (is it just me, or I've used that word an awful number of times?). and the hot looking american guy, but that's another story.

Still my mind flies to, to... what was his name again?

Whatever, let's call him Bob.

Bob? what kind of crapy name is that? anyway, Bob's blue eyes...Bob's smile... Bob's amazing legs... Bob's... NO!, focus Lily, focus.

What was I focusing in?****

"Miss Potter?"

Oh, right, I was trying to focus in Binn's class.

Wait, did he just call me... Potter?

Apparently so, since the entire classroom is laughing their heads off.

I squeal in horror.

The_ actual_ Potter turns to me with a cocky smile - a smile that makes me want to throttle him - and says in an arrogant tone "why professor, I didn't know you were so good in divination" ****

Ok, so maybe a slower death sounds better.

Binns just lifts an eyebrow, obviously didn't getting the 'joke' - I prefer to call it stupidity. -

I glare at Potter and turn to Binns. Not even someone as annoying as _him - _I'd rather not saying his name, thank you very much - would make me be rude to a professor. I can't afford to let him be better than me.

"My name is Evans professor." I couldn't hide the rage in my voice, though. But he didn't seem to really care.

"Whatever it is, you do not sleep in my class. Detention"

I gasp. I wasn't even asleep! Just thinking of Bob's eyes and... FOCUS!!

And still, it isn't as everyone is up and oh so interested in this class! I can still hear Debra's snores from here! - and if Binns can't hear that, that just will reinforce my theory of his deafness, and that his disease continued with him in the afterlife due his poor likeness to changes.

I'm sorry to say this theory of mine has made me a bit of a joke among my friends. They say I look to deep into things. What's wrong about it?! And I like my theory. At least _I_ do a bit of thinking in this class, not as, well... the rest of school.

And _I'm_ the one with detention?! I scream in my head at the injustice, buy after all I _am _Head Girl, and I have a duty of being a good example for the rest of my classmates.

Now, that sucks, doesn't it?

"Yes, professor Binns."

"Finally accepting your destiny as future Mrs. Potter, Evans?" Potter says with an even cockier smile - if that's even possible.

Note to self: murder Potter in long painful way.

Second note to self: go to library and search for long, painful ways of dying. Look into forbidden section. Pretend is an essay - which is a torture itself - for potions.

I glare harder, and when Binns turns around to resume his boring lesson - the banning of Dragons in 1348 - I hex my eraser so it attacks Potter.

My mood lightens considerably when I hear a faint "ow!"

---------

It's been two hours and the eraser is still attacking Potter at regular intervals. I beam when I see him trying to run away from it, still trying to eat his pie. Unfortunately, he was busy dodging the eraser, and didn't see Peter eating it quickly. he may run but he can't escape my wrath!! - Insert evil laughter - .

I'm kinda liking being evil...

I cringe a little when the eraser hits him between the eyes and he falls off his chair. maybe he's had enough punishment? I may lift the spell - why the hell did my parents had to taught me _so damn much_ to be nice and compasive? that only if he's a nice boy of course.

Maybe.

"I'll forgive you for the abuse if you go out with me, Evans. What'd you thing?" he says as he lifts himself of the ground.

Maybe not.

----------****

****

****

**Lily's Top Secret, uh... notebook?**

**(but most definitely, not a diary. - childhood trauma -)**

Right now, I'm in Binns detention - my first detention in two years - . And I'm bored to death. And angry as hell.

It's _his_ fault I'm stuck in here! and writing a three foot long essay, no less. Who cares about stupid dragons anyway? (Oh, yeah, Hagrid does. if you ever read this, sorry Hagrid!)

He should be here too! Wait, maybe he shouldn't, I dare not to think of the two of us alone in a room for two hours. I shudder at the mere thought.

But still!, he should've gotten punishment too! it isn't as Binns didn't hear him. Or maybe he didn't... yes, this definitely reinforces my theory.

_Binns Deafness:__ a theory by Lily Evans._

_Reasons due: _

_1. he's afraid to changes. _

_Proof: he couldn't make the passing from alive and teaching, to death and not teaching. _

_2. he never pays attention to his students, of what they do. Also, he can't listen his own voice so he doesn't really know of the ability his voice has to induce sleep. _(Note to self: get a magic recorder to tape his class, and use it in insomnia nights. God knows I need it.)

_3. he can only read lips, and therefore, he doesn't hear (or read) other things that are said outside his view range. _

_Proof: he didn't give punishment to Potter for stupid commentary. - When he definitely should have._

Okay, now that I've finally written my theory down (I was starting to forget it) in my brand new, uh, notebook (but _not_ a diary) I can keep on hating Potter. but Della has made me promise I would try this - she even said she's going to check I did it - and said it was going to help me get my ideas in order - like I need to get my ideas in order about _that _- , but I'm not really buying it. Anyway, here it goes:

**_Pros and Cons of James Potter:_**

**- **I _so_ hate you Della -

**Pros: **uh...um... well, since I can't really find any at this time, I'll just go ahead to the cons.

**Cons:** now, of _this_ I can think of.

1. He's an arrogant, self-centered prat.

2. He thinks he's superior to every one else. - Which he definitely isn't. -

3. He keeps messing his hair, like it looks cool of something. Wake up buddy, it doesn't! It just makes him look in great need for a haircut. (Something I would gladly do by myself, especially if he's asleep and unaware of said haircut.)

4. He likes to ask random girls out just for the fun of it. he dumps them two days after, or in the better case he lasts with them a whole week - I think his record is two weeks and a half... - ; and _still_ he has an entire fan-club dying to go out with him. Where's the justice in that!! (Della says I hate that only for the fact that one must actually _work hard_ to get a date. ha, like _I _would be envious of that, that... prat!)

5. He's way to good at transfigurations. He _shouldn't_ be that good in such a horrible class! - Horrible for me, anyway -. I'm still trying to figure out how he does it, and so far my favorite theory - I'm fairly good at making theories - is that he is in a hot love affair with professor McGonagall, and she's been helping him while he goes to 'remedial transfiguration', if you know what I mean... that or he actually does homework, which is highly doubtful. So it must be the first one, as sick as it is.

6. He's a-

****

**a**** long time later**

I was deep involved in my 'James Potter's Cons List', when professor Binns entered his office, and screamed at me for being there at that hour.

He forgot my detention!

So he's not only deaf, but he's also amnesiac! That'll bring my theory to a whole new level.

So he yelled at me, and I tried to make him remember giving me a detention - I'm such an idiot! -, but he didn't remember at all, so he just gave me a new detention for breaking into his office at late hours. Ha, like I'll show up!

Della checked the list! I thought she had been bluffing! she said I'd have to do my list again, since it didn't have any pros written down - she glared at me when I said I hadn't found none (she believes in giving people opportunities, can't imagine why) - but I refused energically. I like my list! It's really realistic.

She kept making fun of me about my theory of Binns. I told her that when I become rich and famous for my theory she'll have to apologize publically for ever doubting me. She just shocked her head and muttered something that sounded awfully like 'nutter' I felt truly offended.

She also asked why I had named this a notebook and not a diary. She laughed her head off when I told her that Kevin Carleone - whom liked to honor his last name - had once stolen my diary and read it aloud in the classroom, in front of my twenty classmates and my three week crush; therefore traumatizing my young seven year old mind. I haven't kept a diary since then, so I say it again:

This isn't by _any_ means a diary. Never was, and never will.

the last thing I need is a way for Potter to blackmail me. Or even worst, to broadcast it to the entire school.

And I really should worry for the worst, since that sounds awfully Potteresque.

Wow, I just made up a word!

-----------------------------

**Princess Lalaith: **lo siento, pero mi mail no sirve, así que te quise mandar este mensaje por aquí - ahora esperemos que lo leas... - muchas gracias por dejar reviews en mis fics, significa mucho para mi. y ya que al parecer te gusta un poquito mi escritura - si te gusta ¿verdad?, ¡¿verdad?! jeje - te quería preguntar sin no querrías leer mis historias originales, que tengo publicadas en en la parte de humor, bajo el nombre de Nekare. son bastante diferentes a mis fics - bueno este se parece un poco mas - y están loquísimos, pero me encantaría que alguien se tomara la molestia en leerlos. ah, y esos si están en español. bueno, gracias por todo!****


End file.
